Thank God for Shooting Stars
by Kiseki-sama
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are happy together, that is, until she finds him in bed with his ex. Kagome, who never faces her problems, runs off to see an old friend. Now, can he get her back? Or is his fate written in the stars?


**Disclamier: I own nothing... Sadly...**

**To anyone who was on .com and recognizes this story, it really is mine, I'm SkipperDoodle from that site (before Disney killed it, those murderers!)... Enjoy!!**

**(A/N: Story line ****loosely**** based on the song 'Austin' by Blake Shelton)**

_I can't believe it's over. Four years… gone. Why? Why did he throw me away? Am I not as pretty as her? Or as smart? There must be something she has that I just don't. _Kagome tucked her long black hair behind her ear as the cool tropical wind blew. She looked at her feet, watching the waves lap over them and washing away her footsteps in the sand. She looked out at the sunset over the ocean, smiling sadly at the beautiful scene. _A lovers paradise…_ She shook her head, looking around her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't know how long she'd been walking or how far she had gone down the beach. But at the moment, she couldn't care less. This part of the beach was deserted and there were no houses in sight. All she could see was miles of dune grass waving in the Hawaiian breeze. _So where do I go from here? _She stopped walking and walked farther away from the water, turning and sitting down to watch the sunset. The waves washed up, barely touching her toes. She crossed her arms over her knees and watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon. The magnificent shades of pink and orange began to fade and in no time at all, it began to grow dark. She smiled sadly, standing up and heading back the direction she had come from. _And so, the sun sets on another day. The day I lost the love of my life, Inuyasha._

_She just walked out. She wouldn't let me explain or apologize… She just left._ Inuyasha stood on the beach in front of the hotel. He had stood there, watching the sunset. Now, he waited for Kagome to return so he could get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. _Hell, she'll never forgive me for this. She didn't just catch me kissing another girl, she caught me in bed with another girl. What was I thinking? Maybe it was because I never really got over Kikyo. Maybe it was because she and Kagome look so much alike. Maybe I was just a horny bastard who doesn't deserve to even beg at her feet. Damn._ Inuyasha dropped onto his butt in the sand and watched the water lap the shore. He looked up at the sky and could see some stars and a full moon. As he watched, a star shot across the sky and he grinned, remembering he and Kagome's first date. They had been sitting on Kagome front porch swing, looking at the stars.

"_Oh, Inuyasha look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and he just looked at her, ginning. She opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_So, what did you wish for?" He asked and she shook her head._

"_Can't tell or it won't come true." She said, smiling._

_Inuyasha chuckled and leaned into her, kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, a look of shock was on Kagome's face. "What?"_

_Kagome blushed ferociously. "You made my wish come true." She grinned and Inuyasha's heart thumped wildly in his chest._

"_You are a wish come true." He said, putting his arms around her and kissing her lightly again…_

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes and making a wish. _Please, let her take me back! I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. Please let her forgive me._ He opened his eyes and smiled sadly, looking out at the ocean. He was lost in thought, not noticing Kagome's figure walking up the beach. She saw someone sitting in the sand and knew instantly who it was. She stopped walking and stared at him, wondering what was going through his mind. She walked up and sat high on the beach as he was, a good 30 feet away from him. She watched him and sighed, looking out over the waves. She wiggled her toes in the sand for a moment and stood, walking toward the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha caught the movement. He looked and his heart skipped a beat. _Kagome._ He watched her walk to the water, stepping into the waves. She was wearing a green bikini and a green sarong with big white Hawaiian flowers on it. It hung to her mid-calf on her left side, tying on the right. She walked farther out and the waves washed around her, soaking everything below her knees. She stopped for a moment and kept going until the water reached mid way between her hip and knees. She stared out over the ocean, the wind whipping her hair around her shoulders. Inuyasha stood, walking toward her. Once he was knee deep, he stopped and called out to her softly. "Kagome."

When she turned to face him, his heart skipped about two beats at once. It was almost in slow motion, her hair blowing around her face. It took his breath away and she smiled weakly. "Hi Inuyasha." Her smile faded and Inuyasha shook his head and walked farther out to her.

"Um… How are you do-… Kagome, I want to…" He sighed, running his hand through his silver hair. Kagome blinked at him, willing herself not to cry. He looked so handsome, standing in the waves. His waist-length silver hair blew in the light breeze and his amber eyes shone eerily in the twilight. The spray of the ocean had made his chest and arms damp and they shined in the light from the moon as he moved toward her. She shook her head, looking away from him and back out to sea.

"You don't have to do this Inuyasha. You don't need to apologize to me. I'm fine, all I want is for you to be happy." She got quiet and Inuyasha shook his head.

"But Kagome…" He stopped, still trying to find the words he needed.

She glanced back at him. _He's never been good with words. He's always let his actions do the talking for him. That's how I know. That's how I know he loves her. I'll miss him so much and this is killing me, but I want him to be happy. That was what he wanted, Inuyasha always goes after what he wants._ "Have you ever dreamed about being a wave in the ocean?" She asked and he stared at her.

"No, I can't say that I have." He said, confused by the randomness of the question.

"I have. When I was walking earlier, all alone… I dreamed I was a wave in the sea. Rolling along in freedom, calling no one shore home… I was carefree and happy. That kind of freedom… I wish I had it. Like a bird, just spread my wings and fly away." Her voice was soft and thoughtful as she turned her head and watched the ocean roll on as far as the eye could see. Inuyasha didn't speak and Kagome sighed, looking back at him. "Why do I seem so young? I am 21 years old and I have dreams and fantasies like a 10 year old. Maybe that was why."

"I love that about you Kagome. You make life special and magical. You make me really believe I can reach up and take a star from the sky. What do you mean, 'maybe that was why.' Why what?" Inuyasha asked, walking up next to her. They didn't look at each other, but directed their attention out to sea as Kagome sighed.

"Why you don't want me anymore." She turned away from him and began to walk back to shore.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, reaching out and taking hold of her right wrist. "Don't want you? Kagome, I love you. I have since the moment I met you."

She stopped and looked at the water rushing around her feet, slowly shaking her head. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. "Please don't lie to me Inuyasha. Why else would you sleep with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to pull her close to him. She pushed away lightly and he stood there, feeling helpless. "I don't know why I did it. I asked myself the same question. I thought maybe it was because I never really got over Kikyo at first, but the feelings I feel for you and when I'm with you, they blow Kikyo out of the water. So then I thought maybe it was because you and Kikyo look a lot alike. But that couldn't be it because Kikyo's got nothing on you baby. You are gorgeous, more beautiful then every star in the sky. I got nothing Kagome, I don't know what possessed me to jump into bed with her. But thinking back, I remember that the whole time I was with her, it was you I was seeing, not her. I even called out to you about four or five times. I don't know Kagome, I'm a damn idiot and I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to even look at you. But I just love you so much. I'm not sure what else to say, I've never been great with words. This is the best I've done in a long time."

Kagome wiped the tears from her face and smiled sadly. "You're getting better. But, see, you're right. You have never been good with words. You let your actions do the talking. So jumping into bed with Kikyo… That's a message I got loud and clear baby." She pulled her wrist from his grasp and continued in.

He didn't know what to do. _Should I stop her? Should I follow her, get down on my knees and beg her forgiveness? Or do I let her go and try to make it up to her later? She so upset, I don't want to cause her anymore pain._

Kagome didn't look back, but she pleaded with him in her mind. _Come on Inuyasha, stop me. Convince me to take you back, at least try! If you love me baby, prove it. Don't give up, fight for me._

"Kagome." His voice sounded. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "I love you." That was all he said, three simple words and Kagome looked at the sand.

She looked at him suddenly. "Prove it."

"What?" He asked, walking out of the water.

"If you love me baby, then prove it." She said, walking away.

"How? What can I do? I'll do anything Kagome, anything to prove that I'm sorry and I love you and I'll never do this again!" He called after her.

"Figure it out baby." She stopped and looked back at him. He looked royally confused. "Prove how much you care, how much you need me." At that, she turned back to the hotel and left.

Inuyasha stood in the waves, staring after her. _How can I prove it? How can I show her just how much I love her? _He looked up at the sky, now dark and full of stars, wishing he could change the past.

"Um, hi Kagome. How was your walk?" Sango smiled as Kagome walked into the two bedroom suite of the hotel where they were staying.

"My walk was great. It's the situation that blows." She walked past Sango and Miroku, who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV eating potato chips. Sango watched her walk into the bedroom they were sharing, shutting the door behind her.

Sango sighed, sitting down next to Miroku, who wiped his hands and sat up. "She's still really upset." He said, looking at Sango.

She looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, I can see why she would be, can't you? She and Inuyasha have been together, exclusively, for about…"

Inuyasha's voice finished the sentence for her. "4 years, 6 months, and 10 days." She and Miroku looked over theirs shoulders to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Sango said, looking at the floor.

He walked to the room he and Miroku were sharing and slowly opened the door, walking in and slowly closing it behind him. He didn't manage to close it before Sango and Miroku heard his sob. "Poor guy." Miroku said.

"What? Him? He cheated on Kags! With his ex-psycho-bitch-girlfriend Kikyo!" Sango said, standing up and looking at him.

"And it's killing him. I'm not saying he didn't hurt Kags WAY worse… but it's tearing him apart inside. He is more in love with Kagome then he ever was with Kikyo, trust me, I know." Miroku said quietly and Sango sighed, nodding.

Inuyasha came back out, wearing red plaid pajama pants and shirtless. He walked into the kitchen and Sango looked at his face as he walked by. His eyes were red and puffy so Sango knew he had been crying. "Did you guys eat already?" He asked and Sango and Miroku both nodded. He nodded and looked at Kagome's door. He could hear music inside. _She's probably trying to drown out the sound of her crying…_ He walked over to the door and knocked. "Um, Kagome? Do you want anything from room service?" He got no reply and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Um, why don't you go in and talk to her Inuyasha?" Sango asked and he looked at her, sighing again and nodded.

He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "Kagome?" She wasn't there. He opened the door farther and stepped in, closing it behind him. "Kagome?" He called again. Her head popped up off the floor between the beds.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him.

He grinned and shook his head. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She shook her head and it disappeared so her walked over to her bed, sitting on it and leaning over the edge, looking into her face. "I'm just listening to music." She said quietly. She reached over, turning the volume up on the CD player. "This song seems to fit the situation…" The song 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift came on and she began to sing quietly along. Inuyasha loved her singing, but he was hurt when he heard the words to the song.

"**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything… is gone.**

**Yesterday I found about you,**

**Even now just looking at you… feels wrong.**

**You say that you'd take it all back given one chance,**

**It was a moment of weakness**

**And you said yes…**

**You should've said no!**

**You should've gone home!**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.**

**You should've known that word**

**Bout what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind!**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why!**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

**You can see that I've been crying,**

**Baby you know all the right things to say…**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same?**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance, **

**It was a moment of weakness**

**And you said yes…**

**You should've said no!**

**You should've gone home!**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.**

**You should've known that word**

**Bout what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind!**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why!**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me…**

**I can't resist,**

**Before you go, tell me this…**

**Was she worth it?**

**Was she worth this?**

**No… No, no, no, no!**

**You should've said no!**

**You should've gone home!**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.**

**You should've known that word**

**Bout what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind!**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why!**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."**

Inuyasha stared at her. "Kagome…"

She smiled at him and Inuyasha knew her well enough to see right through that fake smile. "So, why the visit Buddy? You need something?"

"You. I need you Kagome, I love you so much." His eyes pleaded with her and she almost caved, staring into those sad amber pools.

She blinked and shot him another fake smile. "I told you baby, words aren't enough this time. This… This hurt Inuyasha. This… it destroyed us, there is nothing left of our old relationship. I don't trust you Inuyasha, not anymore. I can't. I want to but…"

"Stop fake smiling at me. And I know, it's killing me too. I know it will take time for you to trust me again, but just remember I have a great track record. This was a one time screw-up and it will never happen again." He reached over the side of the bed and ran his fingertips down the curve of her face. She didn't stop him so he continued, running them across her cheeks and tracing her lips. She grabbed his hand and just held it away from her face, staring into his eyes. She brought them to her lips, kissing his fingertips lightly.

"Please leave Inuyasha, I don't want to cry in front of you." She said quietly. His eyes welled up, but he nodded, pulling his hand away from hers and getting up off the bed. He walked to the door and opened it, pulling it closed behind him as he heard her begin to cry. As it clicked shut behind him, Sango and Miroku stood up, looking at him. He looked at them with tear-filled eyes and shook his head, covering his face and walking past them in he and Miroku's bedroom, this time slamming the door behind him.

"Damn it!" He yelled, kicking his suitcase and sitting down on his bed. He allowed the tears to run from his eyes and he couldn't care less if Sango or Miroku heard him. At the moment, Inuyasha had no pride. He rolled over, hugging his pillow close to his chest and sobbed loudly into it.

Kagome sat up, making sure he was gone. She let out another small sob and shook her head, wiping the tears from her face. She got up, grabbing her cell phone and pressed speed dial number 3. "Hello?" A sleepy male voice answered the phone.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked and the voice was suddenly wide awake.

"Kagome, is that you? Do you know what time it is here? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Shippo fired the questions at her.

"Shippo, I… I'm not ok, I'm really not. I need you. Can I come see you?" She sobbed into the phone.

"Honey, of course! But aren't you still in Honolulu?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to the airport tonight and getting a plane ticket to Tennessee, if you'll have me." Kagome sniffed.

"Duh, you are welcome here anytime! But baby, what's wrong? Why do you need to see me so bad?" He asked, sounding scared.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair and sniffed. "Um, I, uh… I caught Inuyasha in bed with Kikyo. It's over." After she said it, she broke into fresh tears.

"Oh baby… Don't worry, ok? I still love you baby, come back here and we can work this all out. Inuyasha will regret this, are you ever going to take him back after this little stunt?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but I really need you Shippo. I'm headed down to the airport as soon as everyone goes to bed and Sango is asleep. I'll leave her a note, telling her not to worry. I just… I need you now so badly!" She sobbed.

"Shhhh, ok Kagome, I'm here. You call me before you get on the plane and I'll be waiting at the airport to pick you up. Don't worry baby, you'll be ok, you'll get through this, I'll help you." Shippo cooed into the phone.

"Thanks Shippo, I love you." She said and Shippo laughed on the other line.

"I love you too baby. Now, try to get a little sleep or something, ok? I'll see you soon." Shippo said.

"Ok, bye." Kagome said.

"Bye Kags." Then phone went dead. She clicked it shut and began to pack her things, but not all of it so Sango wouldn't wonder why all of her stuff was packed.

Kagome popped her head out into the living room where Sango and Miroku were watching a movie. Sango was sitting as far away from Miroku as the couch would allow and Kagome grinned slightly. "Hey Sango?" She called and Sango turned to look at her.

"Yeah Kags?" She asked, smiling.

"Could you wake me up when you come to bed? I wanna go for another walk in the moonlight, but I need a little sleep first." She prayed her best friend wouldn't see through the lie.

"Yeah, sure, no prob. This movie only has about 30 minutes left then I'm coming to bed." Sango said nodding. Miroku looked at Kagome.

"Me too. Vacationing in Hawaii sure can wear a guy out!" Miroku chuckled and Kagome snorted with laughter, shaking her head and pulling it back into the room, shutting the door behind her. She changed and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango shook her and Kagome opened her eyes and yawned.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You told me to wake you up." Sango said, climbing into her bed.

"Oh, yeah. Night Sango." Kagome said, going into the bathroom to put on some clothes.

"Night Kags. Be careful going out alone, take your cell." Sango called.

"I will, I will." Kagome said, shutting the bathroom door. She pulled on her clothes and packed her things from off the counter. When she went back into the room, she smiled to see Sango out like a light. _Perfect._ She peaked out into the living room and everyone was gone. She pulled her luggage out of the room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed a pen and some paper, writing Sango a note and sticking it to the inside of the front door. She slipped out of the hotel room and got a cab to the airport. The next plane to Tennessee was in four hours and Kagome grinned. So far, luck was on her side. She called Shippo and let him know and he said he would be waiting for her. Then she got on the plane when it arrived and she left Honolulu, bound for Nashville, Tennessee and for Shippo, her first love.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up, yawning and moaning, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. 6am. _Ugh, I shouldn't be up yet…It's too early._ He went and used the bathroom, and then walked out into the living room. No one else had woken up yet and he walked into the kitchen, walking right past the front door and not seeing Kagome's goodbye note. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and some clod pizza from the night before that Sango had ordered from room service. He wandered back into the living room and sat on the couch, stuffing pizza in his face.

"Morning Inuyasha. Is Kagome in the kitchen?" Sango asked, walking out of her room and ruffling his already messy hair.

"No, she's not up yet." He said, mouth full.

"What? She's not in bed." Sango said, looking back toward the room. Inuyasha looked at her. "Oh my, what if she didn't come back last night! What if something happened to her!" Sango panicked and Inuyasha set his food and drink down, standing up.

"What do you mean come back? Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"She went for another walk on the beach, around 9pm." Sango said, and took off into the bedroom. "What the…?" Sango's voice said and she came back out, her face pale. "Her stuff is gone. All of it. Where the hell would she go?"

Inuyasha walked in his room and pulled on some clothes. He slipped on a pair of flip-flops as he looked at Sango. "I'm going to find her." He got to her door and stopped, spotting the note. "Sango! She left a note." She walked over and took it from him, opening it and reading it out loud as Miroku came in the room, having heard Inuyasha say he was going to find her.

_Sango,_

_I'm sorry about just taking off like this. Don't worry about me, I'm safe and perfectly fine. I went to go visit an old friend, you know who I'm talking about. Please don't be mad and don't worry. I just couldn't stay there. I guess I'm a coward, running from my problems just like last time. Hell, now I'm running to the first problem to get away from the second. Fuck, something is wrong with me Sango. Anyway, I have my cell on, well except on the plane, because you will call me, screaming at me anyway. And I'd rather have a chance to defend myself, instead of listening to you hate me over a voice mail. Please, try not to be mad at me and tell Miroku I said to have fun and party extra hard for me. And, if you could find it in your heart, tell Inuyasha I'm sorry… for everything._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

"Oh Kagome, your going back to him?" Sango said out loud after she finished reading the letter.

"Him who?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku walked over, patting Sango's shoulder.

"Sounds like she is. He's not that bad a guy Sango, really. He was good to her." Miroku said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, beginning to lose his patients. "Him who? Who are you talking about?"

Sango looked at him and looked away. "I… I don't want to tell you." Her voice was quiet and it worried Inuyasha.

"Sango, tell me." Inuyasha said, softly.

"She's gone to be with Shippo." Miroku said. Inuyasha stared blankly at him and Miroku furrowed his brow. "She never told you about Shippo?" Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"Shippo is her ex-boyfriend. They were actually engaged at 16, but Kagome got scared and ran. He lives in Tennessee now. He's always been in love with her, I can't believe she's going back to him. When you two started dating, she said she had found her soul mate and, while they were still friends, she'd never go to him again. If Kagome's upset, Shippo is going to treat her better than royalty. He is a good guy, really. Miroku's right about that. But I hope she doesn't fall for him again, not when she's so heartbroken over losing you." Sango said, shaking her head.

"That's what she meant when she wrote to tell you she was sorry. When she said 'for everything', she meant this too." Miroku said and Inuyasha stared at the note.

"So what do we do? Do we go get her and haul her ass back here? Or do we let her stay?" Inuyasha asked and Sango stared at him.

"We can't do anything. She's gone Inuyasha. And if I know Kagome, she's not coming back. She tends to run. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I really think that you've lost her, for good." Sango sniffed and shook her head, looking at the note in her hands. "I'd better call her." She walked in to her bedroom and picked up her cell phone, walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. She pressed speed dial number 1 and put it on speaker phone. Miroku and Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Hi Sango." Kagome answered, her voice quiet.

"Can you talk? Or have you jumped into bed with Shippo yet?" Sango snarled.

"Ouch, ok I deserved that. Sango, I'm sorry." Kagome said, her voice still quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sango asked.

They could hear Kagome moving around and then a door close, followed by birds chirping. "Sorry, Shippo was asleep. I'm outside now." Her voice was normal, but sad.

"Why were you with him if he was sleeping?" Sango fired at her.

"Damn it Sango, I didn't sleep with him. Stop it. We were in his front room and he fell asleep watching a movie with me, damn. You act like I'm cheating on someone. I didn't DO anything!" Kagome said angrily.

Sango took a deep breath. "Sorry Kags. I just can't believe you left us to go to Nashville and stay with Shippo! And why did you never tell Inuyasha about Shippo? We had to tell that poor man that you ran off to stay with your ex!"

They heard a small sob. "EXCUSE ME? HE SLEPT WITH HIS EX! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS IS MY FAULT SANGO!" Kagome shouted into the phone.

"Kagome…" Sango said and Kagome's voice lowered.

"I never told him because I didn't want to think about Shippo, it made things too hard. Inuyasha would have asked questions and it was just easier him not knowing. It's not like I was ever going back to him anyway, well, I wasn't planning on it." Kagome said. Before Sango could reply, she could hear Shippo on Kagome's end.

"Baby? You ok? Where you screaming?" Kagome must have covered the mouth piece because her reply was muffled, but they could still hear her.

"Sango called. I expected her to be mad, but hell, she's talking like this is my fault." Sango looked at the guys, who looked at each other. Inuyasha mouthed 'that's him?' to Miroku and he nodded.

Shippo spoke again. "Like hell it was your fault, you didn't cheat on him, it was the other way around. Let me talk to her."

"No, she doesn't like you and we'll just have more to deal with, go away." Kagome said and then began to giggle.

"Give me the phone." Shippo said and Kagome uncovered the mouth piece by accident. She was laughing.

"No, stop it! Stop tickling me and go away before I kick your scrawny ass!" She giggled and Shippo gasped.

"I'm not scrawny. I could snap you in half, little girl." He said.

"Fuck you, go away." Kagome said.

"Is that a promise?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha growled, balling his fists. Sango shot him a 'SHUT UP!' look and looked at the phone.

"Keep dreaming. Now leave me alone damn it! Before I hop back on that plane and go back there to talk to her." Kagome said. They could all hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright, alright. Tell Miroku hi for me, he seemed to like me. Tell Sango hi too, although, she does kinda hate me." Shippo said.

"Sango? Sorry, I was attacked. He almost tickled me into submission." Kagome said. "He says hi to both you and Miroku."

"I heard. Kagome, please come back. I hate to think you are there alone with him. And Inuyasha is missing you. You should have seen him before we found your note." Sango said.

"Sango, it's not like Shippo's going to rape me or anything. I'm fine. And as to Inuyasha, tell him I'm sorry. But Sango, why are you trying to make me feel like this is my fault? I caught the love of my life in bed with his ex and I couldn't stay. So I went to the only other person I could think of. How is it my fault? Why is it that you are begging me to go back, saying he misses me, when he cheated on me? Hell, if not Shippo them who? Would you have rather me gone to Koga?" Kagome asked.

"NO!" Sango yelled. "Stay away from him, you hear me? Don't you dare go anywhere near that… that jackass. Hell, I'd rather you marry Shippo then see Koga… Kagome, this wasn't your fault, but your leaving… Inuyasha's not to blame for that. Why can't you face your problems for once, instead of running away?"

"I don't have a problem with Inuyasha. It's over Sango, I just couldn't stay there with him, it hurt too much. Especially after last night. I couldn't do it. I wasn't running from a problem, I was running from the pain." Kagome said quietly.

"And did you out run it?" Sango asked.

Kagome burst into tears. "No. But being away helps. It's even worse, seeing him."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, watching his eyes fill with tears. "Are you ever coming back Kagome?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Kagome asked, her tears stopping.

Sango sighed. "Because I know you Kagome. When you run… you don't come back. So tell me, will we ever see you again?"

There was silence on the other end. Then, Kagome's voice was so small, Sango could hardly understand her. "I… I don't know."

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said, looking at Inuyasha, whose tears had began to flow down his cheeks.

"Am I really that horrible Sango? Cause if I am, maybe I shouldn't come back. You don't need someone like me around anyway, right?" Her voice was harsh and Sango looked at the phone in shock.

"You're not horrible Kagome, I love you. You're like my sister. I just wish you… didn't leave me all the time. I know I'm not the one you're running from, but I'm with him. I just miss you." Sango said, looking at Miroku, who nodded.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Sango asked in return.

"Can I talk to him? I mean, is he there?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at Inuyasha, who nodded. "Yeah, hold on." She covered the mouth piece and turned the speaker phone off. "Good luck. Try to convince her to come back. Only you can."

Inuyasha nodded, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… How are you, are you ok?" He asked, wiping the tears off his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm here in Nashville, I know Sango told you about Shippo, I'm sorry I didn't." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Baby, can't you just come back and we can make up? This is killing me and I know it must be killing you too. I can never prove that I'll never cheat again unless we are together so I can't cheat on you." He said.

Kagome giggled on the other line. "Nice logic baby."

"Hey, I made sense to me." He said, smiling into the phone.

"Me too. Inuyasha, I am dieing to make up with you and pretend this never happened. I have wished every moment since I found you with her that it had never happened and we were still together. But it did baby, it did. And I need some time to get over this." She was so close to breaking into tears.

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair. "To get over this? Or to get over me?"

Kagome was silent on the other end. "Baby… to get over this. I don't want to get over you. You are better than anything I have ever known. You make me so happy, you get me higher than any drug could ever do, you make me drunker than any amount of alcohol could… I miss you every moment we are apart and I can't believe I'm not in your arms now. But… you've got to know how much this hurt Inuyasha, how much this tore me apart inside. I need time. Don't worry about me, I'll come around. I'll be back, eventually. Tell Sango that too. And don't worry about me and Shippo either. That was over long ago. I told you to prove how much you love and need me, didn't I? Well, this is how you can. Trust in me. Trust that I will be faithful and not fall for him, ok?"

"Ok honey. Does this mean we are together but apart?" Inuyasha asked, a weak smile working it's way onto his face.

Kagome giggled. "Don't you go erasing our anniversary off the calendar just yet, ok?"

Inuyasha smiled widely, allowing his silent tears of joy to fall. "Alright baby. I love you Kagome, I love you so much. And I trust you. Take your time, but remember, you promised to come back, ok?"

"I know Inuyasha, I won't forget. I love you too. But I should go. I'll call soon, ok? I love you baby." Kagome said and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut.

"I love you too. Bye." He said.

"Bye." The line went dead and Inuyasha flipped the phone shut. He looked at Sango, who smiled.

"And?" Sango asked, crossing her fingers.

Inuyasha smiled. "She'll be back, eventually. We are still together. She'll call us soon." He stood and smiled, going into his bathroom to take a shower.

Miroku sighed, looking at Sango. She looked at him and nodded. "I know. She's not coming back." Miroku only nodded.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

_Five years…_ Inuyasha looked at his calendar. He had been walking past his desk on his way to his bathroom when the big red circle caught his eye. He had stopped and he couldn't believe that today was the day. _Why do I still have that circled?_ He thought bitterly, shaking his head and walking into his bathroom. Once finished, he walked into his living room and picked up his phone. He did the same thing he did every day. He called her old number.

"This number is no longer in service. If you think you have reached this message in error, please check the number and dial again." The line went dead. He hung up the phone and stared at the picture hanging on his wall. It was he and Kagome's senior prom photo. He smiled, as he did every time he saw it. It made him think back to a happier time, a time before he ruined his life.

His phone rang in his hand and he jumped, shaking his head and looking at the ID number. He didn't recognize it so he chucked the phone onto the couch next to him and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He could hear his answering machine kick on. "Hey, you've reached Inuyasha. I'm not here right now or I just don't feel like getting off my lazy ass to answer the phone. If this is Kikyo, go to hell. If this is Miroku or Sango, you both own me ten buck for that movie the other night. If you are some sales man, sorry, I ain't buying. Anyone else, leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks. Oh, and if this is Kagome, I still love you baby." BEEP. Whoever it was hung up after the beep and Inuyasha shrugged and finished making his sandwich.

Kagome dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _I thought he'd hate me… I thought he'd never speak to me again… But he still loves me, oh my God._ She picked up her new cell and stared at it.

"Something wrong Kags?" Shippo touched her shoulder.

"I just called Inuyasha." Kagome said, staring at the phone.

Shippo grinned. "About time! What'd he say?"

She swallowed hard. "He didn't answer, his machine did. But Shippo, you should have heard it. He had the message, you know, not here, leave a message, blah blah blah, but at the end he said 'and if this is Kagome, I still love you baby.' I couldn't believe it, I was too shocked to even leave a message."

Shippo sighed. "So call it back and leave a message."

"No, I'll call him some other time. I'd rather talk to him the first time, not his machine. Shippo, I thought he'd hate me for do this to him. But…" Kagome drifted off.

"He's in love with you Kagome, what did you expect? True love is not easily forgotten. You still love him, you haven't forgotten him. How could he forget you?" Shippo gave her a hug and winked. "Call him soon, don't draw this out any longer if you can avoid it."

Three days later, Inuyasha was waiting at home for Sango and Miroku to show up so they could go to a dance club. Inuyasha still refused to date anyone else and they were secretly planning on hooking him up on a blind date tonight. Inuyasha was suspicious, but he was going to get free booze, so he didn't care. Sango's horn honked outside and he jumped off the couch. "Finally!" he yelled, grabbing his coat and closing his door behind him, locking it and jumping into Sango's car. "Took you long enough!" He said and she smiled.

"Sorry, traffic." She said, as they took off.

Inside Inuyasha's house, his phone rang. The answering machine kicked on and filled the empty house with his voice. "Hey, you've reached Inuyasha. Unfortunately for you, I'm not in right now. If it's Wednesday, I'm going clubbing with Miroku and Sango but I'll call you back on Thursday, I swear. Leave me a message and I will. All but you Kikyo, stop calling me and go to hell. Well, later! Oh and Kagome, if this is you, I love you and I always will. Leave me your number, please." BEEP.

Kagome took a quick breath. "465-555-3818" and she hung up. _I hope he calls…_ She set down her phone and went out to feed the horses.

Inuyasha stared at the girl he was supposed to be on a surprise blind date with. She was bubbly and a tad on the annoying side. She was talking and just wouldn't stop so he nodded and took a sip of his rum and coke. _Damn Miroku and Sango…_ He smiled at the girl and took a larger sip. He hadn't even caught her name. He thought it was Ayame or something, although he wasn't sure. A slow song come on in the club and he grinned at the coincidence. It was 'Holdin on to You' by Brad Paisley.

**"I'm holdin on to you**

**And I close my eyes**

**You're still in my arms**

**And we never said goodbye**

**And it's all that I can do**

**To get on with my life**

**And that's supposed to be the reason**

**Why I'm sitting here tonight**

**At a downtown restaurant**

**With a friend of a friend**

**She sure likes to talk**

**And I ain't heard a single word she's said**

**But every now and then I nod,**

**And I pretend to pay attention,**

**And I say things like 'uh-huh' and 'yeah, your right' and 'are you kiddin?'**

**And I laugh when it seems**

**Like the right thing to do.**

**Its hard to hold a conversation**

**Holdin on to you…**

**I'd give anything**

**Just to hear your voice**

**Or see you look at me and smile,**

**Oh but what I miss the most…**

**Is holdin on to you,**

**Cause here I am tonight…**

**Staring at a woman,**

**Whose the last thing on my mind**

**But every now and then I nod,**

**And I pretend to pay attention,**

**And I say things like 'uh-huh' and 'yeah, your right' and 'are you kiddin?'**

**And I laugh when it seems**

**Like the right thing to do.**

**Its hard to hold a conversation**

**Its hard to hold a conversation**

**Holdin on to you…**

**And I close my eyes**

**You're still in my arms**

**And we never said goodbye."**

He swirled the ice around in his glass and looked back at the girl, who had talked through the whole song and was still going strong. Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango watching them from across the bar. He gave them a hell-bent stare and flagged down the bartender, asking him for a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. The bartender grinned and set it down in front of him. "Thanks." Inuyasha said, pouring himself a shot. He looked at the girl, who was still talking and then at Sango and Miroku, who smiled weakly. He held the shot up to them and drank it, slamming the glass onto the counter.

"Well, that's not good, is it? He's into the whiskey shots already." Miroku said and Sango sighed.

"Who were we trying to kid? We can't set him up. I bet the only reason he even agreed was because I am picking up the tab!" Sango said, shaking her head as she watch Inuyasha take another shot and look at Ayame with a very annoyed expression. Sango could tell he wasn't even pretending to pay attention to her anymore, but perky little Ayame hadn't even noticed.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, staring at the counter. Someone suddenly bumped into him and he turned around. The girl had black hair and it was cut in the same style as Kagome's used to be. Before she even turned around to apologize, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. "Kagome?" He asked. She looked at him and giggled.

"Who? Sorry for bumping into you, got a little crazy on the dance floor." She giggled and fanned herself.

Inuyasha looked away, picking up another shot. "It's ok, no problem." It wasn't her so he really didn't care.

The girl looked at him and sat down on his other side. "So who is Kagome?" She asked. Ayame had stopped talking and was staring at her.

Inuyasha looked at her. "My girlfriend." He said quietly. Ayame stared at him.

"See you later Inuyasha." Ayame said, standing up and walking away.

He didn't even notice her leave. The girl watched her go and then looked back at Inuyasha. "Your girlfriend huh? So, why isn't she here and why are you taking whiskey shots all by your lonesome?"

He looked at her and smirked. "And who are you?"

She blushed and grinned. "Oops, sorry. My name's Kirara. Yeah, I know, funny name. My friends call me Kiki. You're Inuyasha, right?" He gave he a confused look and she smiled wider. "That chick said 'see you later Inuyasha', so I figured it was your name."

"Yeah, that's me. So Kiki, wanna join me?" He held up his shot glass and she laughed, nodding. "Hey, bar keep! Can I get another shot glass for this lovely lady?" The bartender smiled, handing him another one. "Thanks." Inuyasha handed it to her and she poured herself a shot and drank it quickly.

"So, back to my question, why isn't Kagome here?" Kirara asked, smiling.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have no idea." He took another shot and shook his head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango came stomping toward him.

"Kagome?" Kirara asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sango."

"Ah." Kirara said, ginning.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you do to Ayame? She comes over, saying 'have a nice time trying to set that two-timer up, he's already got a girlfriend!' and left!" Sango said.

"I didn't do anything. Barely said two words to her. She just left." Inuyasha grunted, moving another shot toward his mouth. Sango stopped him and he looked at her.

"So what did she mean by two timing? Whose your new girlfriend?" Sango asked, her eyes falling on Kirara.

"Don't look at me, I don't mess with a taken man." Kirara said, taking Inuyasha's shot and grinning at him.

"Hey…" He smiled, shaking his head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and he sighed.

"You know who my girlfriend is Sango. I'll never give up on her." Inuyasha said quietly.

Sango put her hand to her forehead and shook her head slowly. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but she's gone. Kagome isn't coming back, it's been six months. You have to move on."

"No. She said she'd come back eventually. I know she will. She doesn't lie to me Sango, she never has and she never will. I trust her. I hurt her bad, she needs time. Six months, a year, I don't care. After what I put her though, I'll wait forever." Inuyasha poured another shot and took it. He shook his head and looked at the counter.

"What'd you do?" Kirara asked and Inuyasha sighed.

"She caught me in bed with my ex." He said slowly.

"Ouch. And she promised to come back to you?" Kirara asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"She said she need time and she swore she'd come back. I trust her. And she told me to prove that I still love her and not my ex by having faith in her. And I will, I do." He took another shot.

Sango grabbed his glass. "Enough, I'm cutting you off pal, you are NOT puking in my car. And, can I ask, who are you?" She pointed at Kirara.

Kirara blushed. "Oh, I did it again! Sorry, I'm Kirara. Friends call me Kiki. You're Sango, right?"

Sango nodded, grinning. "Hi Kiki. And that womanizer over there is Miroku." She looked over at Miroku, who was flirting with two girls, both giggling and winking at him. Sango shook her head slowly. Sango's cell phone rang and she looked at the number. "I don't know this number." Inuyasha looked at it.

"That number called my house too." He said.

Sango answered the phone. "Inuyasha, let go, Hello?" CLICK. The line went dead. "Hello? That was odd."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said hello and they hung up." Sango said, looking at the number again.

"They listened to my machine and then hung up without leaving a message. I dunno." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

Kagome looked at the phone. _She was with him. Why didn't I just talk to her? Because, if I talk Sango, I will make her swear to secrecy until I talk to him first, that's why._ She shook her head, going outside to help Shippo around the ranch.

Sango and Miroku carried the completely drunk Inuyasha into his house. "Damn, he weights a ton!" Sango said, laying him on the couch.

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Miroku said, shaking his head. They left, locking his door behind them.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up, his head pounding. _I'm home? How did I…? Oh, Sango must have brought me home last night. I'll have to thank her for that._ He stood up, shaking his head and glancing at the picture of him and Kagome on his wall. _Kagome…_ He touched her face and smiled, walking unsteadily into his kitchen to get a glass of Gatorade. He always drank it when he felt hung over, it helped a lot. By mid-afternoon, he was fine, having drank a good twelve glasses of Gatorade and went to the bathroom twenty times. He noticed the light on his answering machine blinking and he grabbed a pen and paper, pushing the button.

"One new message. First new message. "465-555-3818" End of messages." Inuyasha dropped his pen.

_That was Kagome's voice!_ He pushed play again and listened to it again. He was sure of it. It was also the number that had called his house before and the one that he could vaguely remember calling Sango's cell last night. _She's been trying to call!_ He scribbled down the number and looked at it in his hand. He smiled and grabbed his phone, sitting on the couch and looking at her picture. He quickly dialed the number and listened to it ring…

Kagome looked at her caller ID and her heart skipped a beat. _Inuyasha._ She swallowed and flipped open the phone, grinning. "Hey you've reached Kagome and there's only one person I want to talk to right now. Inuyasha, I'm sorry and I love you too. If you'll take me back, I'd be more than happy to come home now. I've been foolish and childish and I don't know what else to say except that I love you. And in case you haven't realized this yet, this is no machine your listening to. It's me, Kagome, and Inuyasha, I love you."

There was silence on his end, but Kagome heard a quiet sob. "Kagome…" He said, not hiding that fact the he was crying.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Will you take me back?" Kagome asked.

"Are you kidding? I've waited for six months, like hell I'd try to forget you now. Get your ass back here and into my arms!" He said, laughing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary. I tried to call you then…" Kagome said.

"I know. I recognized the number when I heard you on my machine. Happy anniversary baby. I love you." He said, smiling at her picture.

"I love you too. Now, I have to get to the airport and get on the next flight to Burbank, huh?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You bet your ass you do. Call me when you know when your landing."

"Ok baby, see you soon!" Kagome said.

"Not nearly soon enough." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Bye!"

"Bye baby." Inuyasha hung up and an idea hit him. He dialed Sango's cell.

"Hello Inuyasha, how you feeling?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha grinned. "Meet me at the mall A-SAP. It's extremely important. I'm calling Roku too and having him meet us there."

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Just do it." And he hung up. He called Miroku and said the same thing. Then he jumped in his beat-up white ford truck and flew to the mall. He saw them waiting outside and he parked, running up to them.

"Ok, so what is so important?" Sango asked. Inuyasha grinned. He shook his head, grabbing both of them by the wrist and dragged them into a jewelry store.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he looked around. "I think you've lost it. Tell us what's going on."

Inuyasha smiled, shaking his head. "It's a surprise, you'll see." He bought a $3000 engagement ring that made Sango's mouth drop.

"That is gorgeous!" Sango said, looking at it.

Inuyasha's cell rang. "Hello? It's 5pm now. 9pm? Ok, I'll be there. Bye." He looked at Sango and Miroku. "Come on. We have to get somewhere by 9pm. We'll drop our cars at my place and I'll take us there in the Explorer." He headed for the door and they followed, completely confused. Once at Inuyasha's, they jumped into his red Explorer and left again. "It's 6 now and where were going is a good 1 ½ hour drive away, so we'll just get there in time, having to get though all the crap…" Inuyasha smiled, turning on the radio.

"Please, Inuyasha, tell us what's going on! I think you've just gone nuts, personally." Miroku said, smiling at him.

"You guys are going to love this." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

By the time they made it to the airport, it was about 8:45pm and Inuyasha was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first date with Kagome. "The airport?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded and her face lit up. "She's coming home, isn't she? And your going to propose! Please tell me I'm right, I'm all excited and if I'm wrong, I'm going to cry." Sango bounced in her seat as Inuyasha parked.

He grinned slyly at her. "You're not wrong. Her plane lands at 9pm."

Sango squealed and Miroku smiled. "You're going to propose. I take it she has no idea?"

"Not a clue." Inuyasha said. "What better way to prove I love her than this? I will never let her go again, never."

They headed into the airport and came through security just was Kagome's plane landed. They watched all the passengers get off and Inuyasha's heart pounded harder and harder with each person that came out. Sango bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and smiled widely. A girl came out wearing a cowboy hat, boots and blue jeans. She wore a pink t-shirt that say 'Yee-Haw' in yellow writing and she stopped next to a row of chairs to zip up an open zipper on her carry on. Inuyasha looked past her, not realizing who she was. The door closed and Sango looked at Inuyasha. "9pm, from Nashville to Burbank. This was her flight." Inuyasha's heart sank.

Kagome looked up, smiling widely. She figured they wouldn't recognize her. She had given herself a complete overhaul by dieing her hair a light brown and cutting it to midway between her ear lobe and her shoulder. She watched the heartbreak on Inuyasha's face and the sadness that overwhelmed both Miroku and Sango's faces. "Who ya'll looking for? Couldn't be lil old me, now could it?" She said with a southern drawl. They all looked at her and one by one their faces brightened.

"No freaking way. Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Howdy." She giggled.

"Oh my GOD! Look at you! Take off that hat!" Sango knocked her hat off her head and wrapped her in a hug.

Kagome giggled loudly. "Ok, Ok, enough love, you're going to kill me! Oh, I missed you!"

"You playing dress up? Or is it Halloween in Nashville?" Miroku asked, hugging her tightly.

Kagome gave him a fake offended look. "Excuse me? I always wear this. This is normal clothes in Nashville. Actually, these are my good boots, my others are for working on the ranch."

"Kagome?" She turned to Inuyasha, who had tears streaking his face.

"In the flesh baby." She said, dropping her bag and running into his arms. He wrapped them around her and spun her around. She giggled and he set her down, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you baby." He whispered.

"Don't tell me, show me." She smiled and he grinned, pressing his lips to hers. Sango and Miroku both sighed and grinned at each other. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Sango, nodding. Her eyes went open wide and she pulled out her camera. Kagome looked from him to her and back again. "What are you…?" She trailed off, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I love you Kagome, so much. And this is the only way you will even have an idea just how much." He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. Kagome's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. Sango began taking pictures. She was in college for photography and she was really good. Inuyasha opened the box and Kagome gasped, her eyes welling up and shaking her head in disbelief. A crowd of on lookers stopped and smiled, watching Kagome's reaction. "You are the love of my life, my reason to live, my air, my water, my sun, my moon, my stars, my world, my everything… I am nothing without you at my side, holding my hand. Kagome Higirashi, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Inuyasha… I… You… Yes! Oh my God, yes!" She threw her arms around him and everyone who had stopped began to clap. She sobbed happily into his shoulder and looked into his tear-filled amber eyes. "I love you so much Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I love you too baby, I love you too." He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her to her feet, holding her close to him and still not breaking the kiss. Sango continued to snap pictures, smiling widely, and Miroku sighed.

"Alls well that ends well." He said, smiling, as Inuyasha pulled away and slid the ring onto Kagome's hand.

* * *

Epilogue…

"Yuki! Sakura! Kai! Senshi! Get back here!" Inuyasha screamed after his kids. His two year old identical twins Yuki and Kai giggled as they ran along the seashore. His eight year old son Senshi ran toward the waves, crashing into them at full speed and his four year old daughter Sakura ran towards her mother, throwing her arms around her hips.

"Inuyasha, quit screaming and let them play." Kagome said, looking down at her daughter.

He smiled walking over to her and wrapping his arms around his very pregnant wife. Kagome was due in two months and she was carrying triplets, according to the doctors. Two boys and a girl. "Ok, ok. Look at us, back in Honolulu for a family vacation, not a group of 21 year olds partying all night. How are Sango and Miroku doing?"

Kagome grinned. "Sango's due one week after me. We all knew Miroku would want a lot of kids, but they already have five, soon six! They still can't keep up with us, on our second set of multiples… Oh my… They said they'd be here tomorrow morning. Sango's gunna call me when they get here." Inuyasha nodded.

"Momma! Momma!" Yuki and Kai were running as fast as their two year old legs would carry them. They had black hair like their mother but had Inuyasha's bright amber eyes. They were both very chubby and were full of energy.

"What?" Kagome asked as Sakura let go and Inuyasha helped her sit down. Sakura sat next to her mother. She was very shy and looked just like her father, all but the shape of her face, which was more like Kagome. She had silver hair, amber eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"We found a kai! A seashell!" They both yelled at the same time, giggling.

"Oh, so now we have two kais, right? That kai and this Kai." Kagome giggled, tapping Kai's nose. She giggled and nodded, smiling at her mother.

"Hey Dad? How far out can I go?" Senshi called. He was a strong boy, identical to Inuyasha at that age. In fact, you couldn't see any of Kagome in this boy. He was like a mini Inuyasha and Kagome loved it.

"To your waist! No deeper unless I'm there with you!" Inuyasha yelled and Inuyasha's stubborn pout broke onto Senshi's face. Kagome grinned, knowing he had gotten that from his father as well.

The children played all day in the sand and surf and they all sat, watching the sun go down. By the time it dipped under the horizon line, all the kids had fallen asleep, including Senshi, who insisted he had enough energy to keep playing but his mother made him take a break. The stars began to show and Inuyasha and Kagome leaned into each other, looking up at the heavens. A star shot across the sky. "Oh, Inuyasha! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha looked at her, being thrown back in time to a night 15 years ago. Their first date and kiss, sitting on Kagome's front porch swing, looking up at the stars.

"_Oh, Inuyasha look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and he just looked at her, ginning. She opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_So, what did you wish for?" He asked and she shook her head._

"_Can't tell or it won't come true." She said, smiling._

_Inuyasha chuckled and leaned into her, kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, a look of shock was on Kagome's face. "What?"_

_Kagome blushed ferociously. "You made my wish come true." She grinned and Inuyasha's heart thumped wildly in his chest._

"_You are a wish come true." He said, putting his arms around her and kissing her lightly again…_

It had been ten years since that night had came into his mind. Ten years ago, the night he had almost lost her forever. For sleeping with his ex… Inuyasha shook his head and watched his wife open her eyes and sigh, then look at him.

"Did you make a wish?" She asked.

"No, I have nothing to wish for. Except maybe that life can stay just like this. I love you Kagome."

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too Inuyasha."

They looked over the ocean and smiled, both thinking the same thought. _Thank God for shooting stars…_

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed this story, its the first of MANY I am going to post. Review Please!!!!**


End file.
